Remise en question et déclaration enflammée
by Gwendoline Chloe Julie DiNozzo
Summary: En alternance avec la fic "une si jolie rencontre"  Et si Tim éprouvait des sentiments amoureux pour Tony?  Spécial McNozzo
1. Sans toi, je suis malheureux

Tim s'était porté pale durant tout le week-end. Il ne pouvait pas revenir sur son lieu de travail. Un sentiment, le rendant mal à l'aise le titillait. Depuis quelques temps, notre petit bleu adoré semblait perturbé en la présence de l'agent italien. Que lui arrivait-il ? Que se passait-il ? Jamais, il n'avait ressentit pareil sentiment envers une personne. Il ne peut rien avouer. Tony se moquerait de lui ou pire il l'éviterait. Cela le rendrait très malheureux. Tim se dit que le mieux, pour le moment, est de s'enfermer dans son appartement et d'attendre que cela passe.

Une semaine venait de s'écouler. Toujours la même situation. Le même sentiment. L'agent retourna au bureau. Tout confiant, il sortit de l'ascenseur comme à son habitude et Tony l'interpella.

**« Alors, mon p'tit bleu préféré, t'étais passé où ? »**

Cette simple phrase détérèrent ses sentiments amoureux et le petit Timmy rougit. Embarrassé, sous les railleries de l'italien de l'équipe, Tim s'asseya à son bureau et essaya par tous les moyens de ne pas regarder son collègue et encore moins de croiser son regard. La journée dura une éternité. McGee était bien content de rentrer chez lui. Il s'installa derrière son écran d'ordinateur et écrivit tout ce qui lui passait par la tête.

Tony,

Dés l'instant où je t'ai vu, j'ai été attiré par toi : ton charme, ton assurance, ton côté Peter Pan. Il y a des fois où tu es agaçant mais je voulais te dire. T'avouer, serait le terme le mieux adapté. Comment te le dire ? Je t'aime. Je t'aime même avec tes défauts qui font, je trouve, ton charme.

Je pense que tu vas me prendre pour un fou mais tant pis. Il fallait que je te le dise. Je ne pouvais plus garder mes sentiments pour moi. S'il te plait, ne me renie pas suite à l'aveu que je suis entrain de te faire. Je ne te demande rien. Je ne veux pas que notre amitié disparaisse du jour au lendemain. Je comprendrais ta décision. Je ne supporterais pas de ne plus te voir, que ce soit au travail ou en dehors.

Je t'admire depuis longtemps. Ton assurance envers la gente féminine. Ta façon de te battre (avec une arme), tes descriptions des voitures et tes citations de films.

Je t'embrassa fort,

Ton p'tit bleu préféré

Il relu, maintes et maintes fois sa lettre, effaça certains passages pour les réecrire à l'identique et finit par l'envoyer à l'interessé. Fermant les yeux comme pour se convaincre que c'était la meilleure chose à faire, Tim éteingnit l'ordi et s'allongea sur son lit jusqu'à s'endormir dans un sommeil profond.

Pendant ce temps, Tony venait de rentrer d'une soirée bien arrosée. Il avait bu nombres de verres, (ne lui demandez pas combien, il ne le saura pas) et eut toutes les peines du monde à entrer sa clé dans la serrure de la porte d'entrée. Il y arriva cependant. Tony vacilla, mais ne s'effondrait pas et s'enfonça dans la canapé. S'appercevant qu'il avait un nouveau message, Tony alla le du relire plusieurs fois le mail afin d'être sure qu'il avait bien comprit. Certes, il était saoûle mais il savait encore faire la différence entre une fille et un homme.

* Il a perdue la tête mon p'tit bleu. Je suis sûre que c'est une blague afin de voir si je plonge. C'est vrai que j'ai déjà embrassé un transexuel et flirter avec un mec mais quand même. Pour ma défense, je croyais avoir affaire à des femmes. Je vais faire comme si de rien n'était, comme si je n'avais rien reçu. On verra bien en tant voulu. Je commence à avoir mal au crane. J'ai besoin de repos. *

Sur ces derniers mot, le beau gosse italien tomba littéralement d'épuisement et alla retrouver les bras de Morphée dans un songe où il se trouvait entouré de filles en bikini à Panama City.


	2. La réalité n'est pas celle espéré

Le lendemain matin

Tony se réveilla avec un affreux maux de tête. Il avait décidément trop bu la veille et, comme à chaque fois que cela lui arrive, il se dit que la prochaine fois, il s'arrêtera avant. Le beau gosse italien prit son remède contre la geule de bois, suivit d'un bon petit déjeuner digne d'un véritable DiNozzo. Ensuite, des bribes de sa lecture de la soirée/nuit lui revinrent en mémoire. Il décida de relire afin de s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas rêver. Son p'tit bleu devait perdre la raison ou lui faire une blague. Si ce n'est pas une plaisanterie, l'italien avait bien envie de s'amuser à le rendre mal à aise comme à son habitude. Cette pensée le mit d'excellent humeur afin de se rendre au travail.

Tony monta dans sa voiture et se rendit au siège du NCIS. A peine fit-il arriver qu'il croisa Ziva dans l'ascenseur. La regardant intensément, leur yeux ne lachèrent pas et le moment se stoppa, du moins pour les deux agents. Leur visage se rapprocha, au ralentis. Les souvenirs de la semaine écoulées leur revinrent en mémoire. Leur cœur battait de plus en plus fort. Leur respiration s'accélèrait. (Cf « Une si jolie rencontre ») Juste au moment où leurs lèvres allaient se croiser, s'entremêler, les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur...le bleu.

Timothy resta sous le choc. Son cœur venait d'être poignardé. Il avait mal. Il ne pouvait plus lutter contre ses sentiments. Il regretta d'avoir envoyé son message la veille. L'agent, au cœur brisé entra dans l'ascenseur. Les trois collègues restèrents silencieux et sortirent à leur étage. La matinée se déroula à l'extérieur sur une scène de crime dans un bar de Washington.

Le bleu passa une bonne partie de la matinée dans le laboratoire d'Abby et évita, du mieux qu'il le pouvait de se retrouver seul en la présence de son collègue italien. Cependant, dans toute collaboration, il faut bien qu'il y ait confrontation afin de faire évoluer l'investigation. Tony débarqua dans le laboratoire, un verre de CafPow dans la main gauche et les indices dans la main droite. Surexcitée, Abby arracha le contenu des mains de Tony et se précipita à examiner les indices.

Tim, quand à lui, luttant contre son attirance, ne pu s'empêcher de fantasmer sur le bel italien. Au risque de choquer les plus prudes d'entre vous, je ne révêlerais pas le contenu de l'immagination débordante de notre petit schtrouphe. (Comment ça, vous voulez savoir ? Vous doutez qu'il ait encore des esprits prudes et inocents ? Je suis d'accord avec vous mais vous le serez peut-être plus tard, si vous êtes sage.;) ) Tony s'approcha, sensuellement de son collègue, posa une main sur son épaule et lui fit une p'tit clin d'oeil, sous le regard amusé d'Abby. Le bleu n'en revait pas. Soit Tony s'amusait à l'embarrassé soit il avait succombé à son message. Certes, la première hypothèse semblait plus logique. L'intéressé se mit à rougir sous l'attitude de « Sex machine » qui en rajouta encore plus avant de se prendre un slap, assez violent par Super Gibbs.

**Gibbs : On se concentre DiNozzo. On arrete d'embêter McGee.**

**Tony : Aie. J'ai un traumatisme cérébrale maintenant. Je ne peux plus bosser.**

Gibbs le regarda amusé et répliqua.

**Gibbs : Tu ne travaillait pas beaucoup avant. Cela ne changera pas grand chose. Je peux t'en remettre une pour te remettre les idées en place.**

**Tony : C'est méchant ça. Non, ça va aller. Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé Abby ?**

Tony venait de devancer son patron sous son oeil amusé. Décidément, ses agents se comportaient vraiment comme des gamins et il fallait toujours qu'il se comporte en tirans pour qu'ils donnent le meilleur d'eux-même. Abby sourit et relat toutes ses trouvailles. La scientifique aurait bien voulu que sa distraction de la matinée perdure mais elle ne voulait pas contrarier son papa spirituel.

Tony retourna avec Ziva sur les lieux du crime afin de trouver des explications rationnelles en ce qui concerne l'enquête. Tim, quand à lui, retourna à son bureau afin de faire ses recherches via son ordinateur. Se stoppant net à l'entrée de l'open space, Tim se demanda ce qu'il venait de se passer et qui aurait bien pu causer ce désordre. En effet, un tremblement de terre aurait pu être une bonne explication. Les bureaux était sans dessus dessous. Tous sans exception, même celui de Gibbs. Il grimaça et chercha la cause. L'espace de Tony se trouvait caché par une monticule de paperasse s'éléva de dessus son bureau. Une petite fille se trouvait là, derrière les papiers, entrain de roupiller.

Tim s'approcha de la petite fille, voulu savoir ce qu'elle faisait là mais ne voulait surtout pas la réveiller. Il entreprit de ranger un peu afin de réduire la colère du chef. Ziva arriva et fut sans voie devant le désordre régant dans leur espace. Elle rangea avec McGee aussi avant de s'approcher de la fillette.


	3. Tête à Tête: enfin seul à seul !

En apprenant que Tony avait une nièce, qu'il s'en était occupé, Tim resta quelques instants bouche bée, à la fois surprit et respectueux envers son collègue qu'il croyait immature et incapable de s'engager dans la moindre responsabilité. Tout en gardant un œil sur Tony, le dévorant des yeux, le bleu retourna à son travail à contre cœur. Ses sentiments pour le bel italien allaient finir par le trahir et il ne pourrait plus travailler au même endroit que Tony. Tim eut l'impression de se faire transpercer le cœur par une flèche en observant ses deux collègues de chauffer mutuellement. Il avait mal. Horriblement mal. Qui l'aurait cru ?

La voix de son patron le tira de ses songes. Les ordres de ce dernier le réjouissent et en même temps l'effrayaient. En effet, Gibbs venaient d'envoyer McGee et DiNozzo dans la ville de Boston afin d'interroger des témoins et dans le but d'éclaircir les zones d'ombres de l'enquête. Le fait de rester seul avec Tony le comblait de joie. Sa principale rivale est hors du jeu pour quelques heures. Cependant, Tim eut peur que Tony le taquine un peu trop suite à sa déclaration. Prenant son arme et ses affaires, McGee se dirigea vers l'ascenseur le conduisant au parking de l'agence. Enfin seul, en tête à tête avec la personne qui fait vibrer son cœur.

Malheureusement pour Tim, ses craintes venait de se réaliser. A peine monté dans la voiture, Tony, fit un petit clin d'œil à son collègue avec son charme irrésistible qu'on lui connaît. McGee baissa le regard et tenta de cacher son embarrât.

**Tony : Alors mon petit bleu, on rougit ? Tu ne voulais pas être seul avec moi ? Dans la voiture ? On pourrait en faire des choses , n'est-ce pas mon petit timmychou ?**

Tim soupira. Tony avait beau être exaspérant, il en était pas moins séduisant. L'atmosphère devenait de plus en plus pesante dans la voiture et le trajet commençait à devenir long.

**McGee : Tu sais quoi ? Oublie le mail que je t'ai envoyé. Je n'aurais jamais du écrire ça.**

**Tony : Trop tard. Ne refoule pas tes sentiments. T'es mon petit bleu préféré.**

**McGee : Combien de temps vais-je devoir supporter des taquineries ?** Leva les yeux au ciel.

Pour toutes réponses, Tony afficha un immense sourire colgate qui ne rassura nullement le principal destinataire. Le jeu de séduction se révélait amusant seulement pour l'agent italien et perturbant voire même gênant pour notre bleu.


	4. Et les taquineries continuent! On joue?

Tony resta quelques secondes, son sourire colgate et un peu niais aux lèvres face un McGee désespéré.

**Tim : Bon, on bosse ?**

**Tony : Quand tu veux ? Je te suivrais n'importe où mon Timmy?**

**Tim : T'es fatiguant !**

**Tony : Et encore ! T'as rien vu !**

McGee soupira face à l'attitude de son collègue mais ne pu s'empêcher de rire.

**Tony : Le rire est la meilleure arme de séduction Timmy ! Note le bien !**

**Tim : Arrête ! Sois sérieux ! Juste 5 minutes !**

**Tony: C'est dur mais je bien essayer pour toi, mon amour. On commence par qui ?**

**Tim : T'es désespérant ! Et si on allait suivre une thérapie ?**

**Tony : Oh oui ! T'as des choses refoulées à avouer mon petit Timmy ?**

**Tim : Tu vois, Tony, je ne risque pas de te les dire.**

**Tony : Quel dommage ! Je ne désespère pas pour les découvrir.**

Le petit couple (d'enqueteurs voyons) se rendit cher le premier témoin. C'est à dire la psychiatre du coin répondant au nom de Jefferson. La secrétaire les accueillie et les guida jusqu'à la salle d'attente, le temps que le docteur finisse sa consultation en cours. (Il va devenir riche avec eux...enfin, je me comprend. LOL) McGee regardait ses photos sur son i phone et Tony, comme à son habitude, titilla son petit schtroumph préféré.

Tim cachant ses photos à l'aide de sa main: **Arrête ! **

Tony piqua l'i phone de Tim et alla consulter tranquillement ce qu'il contenait, tranquillement installé dans le divan. **Oh ! Très intéressant ! Je ne savais que tu t'intéressais à ça ! Je suis surpris. **

**Tim : Rend le moi ! Arrête ! Sois sympa Tony ! C'est ma vie privée !**

**Tony : Entre collègue, on partage. Si tu veux le récupéré, il va falloir venir le chercher.**

Tim sourit et sauta sur le bel italien. Ce dernier tendait la main contenant l'i phone aussi haut que possible. Ce qui conduisait Tim à se pencher encore plus sur Tony. ( Je vous laisse imaginer la position.) Tony, donne le moi maintenant ! Ce n'est pas drôle !

**Tony : Oh que si c'est drôle !**

A ce moment là, où nos deux agents se trouvaient l'un sur l'autre, le médecin décida de sortir de son bureau et fut surprit de l'attitude de ses futurs clients. Il toussota :

**Docteur : Hum...Hum...Puis-je vous aider Messieurs ? Vous venez pour une consultation de couple ?**

Tim rougit et dit un peu gêné : **Heu...Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez. On réglait un problème entre collègue. Il se redressa et arracha l'i phone des mains de Tony.**

**Docteur : Mais, il n'y a pas de problème ! On peut en discuter si vous voulez. Vous êtes là pour ça, je suppose ?**

Tony profita de la situation pour continuer le jeu. **Mais enfin mon lapinou, il ne faut pas avoir honte. Confies toi au docteur, il est là pour ça.** Fit un clin d'œil complice à Tim.

Tim lança un regard noir à son collègue et soupira :** Heu... *** je vais le tuer, je vous jure mais en même temps, il est tellement craquant que je ne peux résister à son charme * Il s'avança vers le médecin et montra sa plaque : **Agents fédéraux, on souhaiterait vous poser quelques questions.**

Docteur, un petit sourire aux lèvres : **Bien entendu ! Entrez, je vous prie. Nous discuterons par la suite de votre problème de couple, si j'ai bien compris.**

Tim sourit en voyant Tony se crisper suite aux propos du psy. Il lui glissa à l'oreille : **Tu as peur Tony ? Faut assumer maintenant.**

Tony bas à Tim : **Rien ni personne n'effraie un véritable DiNozzo. Cependant, le psy m'a l'air chaud là. On va accélérer l'interrogatoire avant qu'il nous propose des solutions qu'on risque de regretter.**

Tim bas à Tony : **J'en doute pour la peur. Cependant tu as raison, on a assez perdu de temps.**

Le deux compères questionnèrent le psy et apprirent bons nombres d'indices sur la victime et les personnes résidantes dans le quartier. Ils eurent du mal à s'extraire du bureau du psychanalyste et à lui expliquer que tout ceci n'était qu'un stupide et infantile. Le deux agents savaient qu'ils n'avaient pas convaincu le médecin et que celui-ci croyait vraiment qu'ils formaient un couple. Ensuite, ils se séparèrent afin d'interroger les autres personnes du quartier. Une fois leur mission accomplie, les agents retournèrent au siège du NCIS : Tim retrouvant Abby avec une foule d'indice et Tony à son bureau afin de lancer un avis de recherche. (regarder du côté du chapitre 6 de la fic « Une si jolie rencontre afin de compléter cette histoire. XD)


	5. Un amour peut en cacher un autre

Sur le seuil de l'entrée du labo, Timothy resta un long moment immobile à contempler les fesse d'Abby. Cette dernière s'en amusait en remuant son postérieur de façon sexy.

**Abby : Bon, tu me les donnes ces indices à analyser au lieu de mater mes fesses, Timmy.** _Se retourne et passe sa main devant les yeux de Tim._ **Ohé ! Ohé ! Tu m'entends ? **

**Tim : Oui ?**

**Abby : Les indices !**

**Tim : Ah oui ! Tiens ! Dis-moi si tu peux en tirer quelque chose ?**

**Abby : Des j'en tirerais indices surement quelque chose mais de toi, cela est moins certain.** _dure. Voyant la tête de_ Tim. Je rigole mon Timmy. **Tu sais que je t'aime et que je tiens énormément à toi.**

Abby connaîssait bien Tim et sentait, probablement son instinct féminin, qu'il avait un problème. Elle voulut le questionner mais se résigna à chaque fois. Tim parla le premier.

**Tim : Tu crois qu'on peut aimer deux personnes en même temps ? Comment on sait qui choisir ?**

**Abby : C'est possible. Tu parles de tes sentiments ou c'est juste une question comme ça ? Je dirais qu'il faut faire le vide dans ta tête et se demander à laquelle des deux personnes on tient le plus.**

Tim eut du mal à l'avouer mais il ne pouvait rien cacher à Abby. Elle le connaîssait trop : **Oui, je parle de mes sentiments. Je vais essayer de faire le vide dans ma tête.**

**Abby : Je peux savoir de qui tu est amoureux ? Avec qui tu te sens le mieux ? Dis-moi tout mon Timmy d'amour !**

Tim esquissa un sourire et resta bouche bée face à une Abby qui l'enlaçait dans ses bras. Il se recula mais ne pouvait détacher son regard de celui de la jeune gothique. Les Câlins magiques d'Abby lui remontaient le moral à chaque fois. Il s'aperçut qu'il ne pouvait plus se passer d'elle. Dur dur de décripter ce que désire son cœur. La présence d'Abby le rassure et lui procure du plaisir. Il ne pense même plus à Tony.

**Abby : J'en ai marre de type qui me harcèle au téléphone. Je n'aurais jamais du aller diner avec lui la semaine dernière. **

**Tim sentit la jalousie monter en lui et eut du mal à la contenir : Quel type ? Je le connais ? Tu l'aimes ? **

Abby perplexe : **Non, je ne suis pas amoureuse. C'est juste un ami. Non mais je rêve où tu es jaloux ?**

**Tim : Je ne suis pas jaloux ! Je ne veux que tu souffres plutôt.**

**Abby : Mais bien sure. T'es jaloux. C'est trop mignon.** Lui fit un gros bisou sur la joue.

Tim rougit et ne pu rien dissimuler à la scientifique. Mal à l'aise, il attendit les résultats afin de pouvoir donner quelque chose à un Gibbs décaféïné car la machine à café se trouvait en panne depuis ce matin. Pas bon un Gibbs sans café. Pas de blagues à faire sinon on risque de se faire trucider. Les résultats en poche, McGee sortit du laboratoire, sans prendre la peine de regarder Abby tellement cette fille lui faisait perdre tout ses moyens. En se dirigeant vers l'open space, il aperçut une chaise adossée à une porte menant à une salle de conférence. En s'approchant un peu plus, il remarqua que la chaise bloquait la poignée et qu'un cure-dent se trouvait bloqué dans la serrure. Après de long efforts, il finit par ouvrir, tel MacGiver, la porte et resta bouche bée en appercevant Tony et Ziva entrain de s'embrasser. (Voir le chapitre 7 de "une si jolie rencontre")


	6. Une nuit d'adieu ?

La porte se referma laissant les deux agents masculins de l'équipe de Gibbs seuls dans la salle de conférence. Aucun des deux hommes présents n'osa prendre la parole en premier tellement le sujet semblait délicat. Tim s'approcha de Tony furtivement et lui vola un véritable baiser. Surpris l'italien regarda son collègue, pencha la tête et recula d'un pas avant de répliquer :

**Tony : Tim, je t'aime bien mais seulement en tant qu'ami. Je te jure, je t'aime bien. Je reconnais que je me suis bien amusé chez le psy l'autre jour et que j'ai bien aimé te taquiner suite à la lettre que tu m'as envoyé. Seulement, pour plaisanter. Tu me connaît depuis le temps ? Il ne se passera rien en nous. Du moins, je ne pense pas.**

**Tim:Tu veux dire que tout ce qui s'est passé ces derniers temps ne signifie rien pour toi ? Ce n'était juste qu'un jeu pour toi ? Seulement un jeu ? Rien d'autre ? Il cru recevoir un poignard en plein cœur.**

Tony leva les mains en haussa les épaules : **Je suis désolé Timmy mais oui, ce n'était qu'un jeu. Ne sois pas déçu mon petit bleu. Je continuerais à te taquiner.** Lui fit un clin d'œil.

Tim suspicieux : **Attends, je crois que j'ai compris ton petit jeu. T'es amoureux de Ziva. Vous êtes ensemble. Mais que pense-tu de la règle n°12 ? **

Tony leva un sourcil : **Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! Il ne se passe rien entre Ziva et moi. J'aurais trop peur qu'elle peut tue pendant mon sommeil ou à un autre moment intime. **

Tim septique : Quoi ? ** Ziva ne se trouvait pas ici en ta compagnie avant que je n'ouvre la porte ? Elle ne se trouvait pas dans tes bras ? Vous n'étiez pas en train de vous embrassez ?**

Tony éclata de rire : **Non, mais, je rêve où tu es jaloux ? Je ne vois pas en quoi cela te regardes si je sors avec Ziva. Depuis quand je dois te rendre des comptes ? Cependant, il s'est rien passé entre nous. Comme tu me l'as rappelé, la règle n°12 ne sera pas transgressée. T'es rassuré. **Lui fit un clin d'œil et un petit smack de loin.

Tim rougit : **Ne me fais pas croire que j'ai rêvé lorsque vous vous êtes embrassez ? Ce baiser ne signifie rien pour toi ?**

Tony, quelque peu mal à l'aise : **Ce fut qu'un pure moment d'égarement. Rien de plus.**

**Tim : Je ne suis pas très convaincu. Tu vois, tu m'aurais dit que tu aimais Ziva, que tu voulais essayer de construire quelque chose avec elle, j'aurais compris. Mais là, je me demande si tu crois en l'amour. Je veux dire au véritable amour.**

**Tony : C'est quoi le véritable amour pour toi ? Je ne pense pas l'avoir trouvé. Ou alors, je suis passé à côté sans m'en apercevoir. Si je le trouve, j'aurais peut-être envie de me caser. Qui sait ?**

**Tim : Le véritable amour ? C'est lorsqu'on ne peut plus se passer d'une personne, que les mots ne servent à rien pour expliquer ce que l'on ressent. Il suffit de se regarder pour se comprendre. On illumine de joie lorsque son âme-soeur apparaît. Aimer quelqu'un, c'est vouloir son bien. Si t'es heureux avec Ziva ou une autre, quoique je préférerais Ziva, alors je suis heureux pour toi et je m'en accommode. **

**Tony : T'es devenu poète mon petit bleu ?** Affiche un grand sourire colgate.

Tim ne pu refréner un petit rire. Il voulait au moins sauver l'amitié qui existait entre eux. Il ne supporterait pas de ne plus le voir ni même de ne plus entendre ses anecdotes cinématographiques. Tony a certes un côté agaçant et Peter Pan mais c'est ce qui fait son charme. On ne peut en lui vouloir d'être comme ça. Il met de l'ambiance et cela manque lorsqu'il s'absente. Tim se risqua à proposer quelque chose de particulier.

**Tim : Tony, heuuuuuuuuuuuuuu...**Est de plus en plus gêné.

**Tony : Oui ? Vas-y accouche !**

**Tim : Je te demande juste une nuit d'adieu.**

**Tony : une nuit d'adieu ? Pourquoi pas ! Ce soir ?**

**Tim heureux : Va pour ce soir !**

FIN

* * *

><p>Note de l'auteur: J'aime m'arrêter en suspens ! Je vous laisse imaginer ce que peut donner cette nuit d'adieu ! Niark ! L'histoire continue dans "une si jolie rencontre"<p> 


End file.
